The Day That You Fall
by McFlyerchk
Summary: One of the Jonas Brother's tour managers is killed while they're on tour. His daughter comes to stay with them. While she does she learns to live, love, and trust again. Has some warnings like language, self harm and rape. Category changed to Camp Rock.
1. Prologue

Prologue

How many dreams do you have to dream before the first one will ever come true?

_Pain without love_

How long do you have to wish before the first one is ever granted to you?

_Pain can't get enough._

How hard do you have to pray for God to ever hear you?

_Pain I like it rough_

How many times do you to laugh to erase one cry?

_Cause I'd rather feel pain_

Finally, how many good deeds does it require to omit one bad one?

_Than nothing at all_

These very exact questions ran through Jenah's mind as she looked back upon how her life had taken a turn for the worse in the last three months. She knew that she needed to get help. The scars were enough reason, not to mention the bruises. Except one was worse and more threatening. She lived for the numb feeling that she felt after. It was the only thing that made staying there bearable. Little did she know life would soon work it's way in her favor. In the most unexpected way.

_Rather feel pain_


	2. Leaving

**Chapter 1**

3 months earlier

"Dad do you really have to go?" Jenah asked her father for about the millionth time that day.

"We've been over this, Jenah," Charlie, her dad, replyed sighing, "Yes I have to go, but it's only for six months this time." Charlie finished.

"But what am I supposed to do if Meagan starts up again?" she replied with a frown.

"Call me, and if, for some reason, I don't answer get her sober enough to get to the doctor."

"You know that's not possible, dad." Jenah retaliated.

"Jenah, your step-mother has been clean for over 7 months now. I don't think that you have anything to worry about."

"Attention passangers. Flight 180 to Los Angeles is now boarding," the intercom sounded.

"Well that's me kiddo," her dad started, "I love you."

"Yeah I love you too," Jenah replied softly. Tears now threatening to fall.

"Make sure to tell Meagan goodbye for me."

"Yeah don't worry I'll tell her," she replied dangerously low.

"Jenah, whether you like or not she is your step-mom and she deserves your respect."

"Yeah, yeah I know."

"Bye, Jenah. I'll call you as soon as the plane lands," Charlie replied with tears of his own now cascading.

He then turned around and walked through the terminal, not turning back once. He knew if he did he wouldn't be able to leave again. He knew that Meagan would start back up with the drinking, but hoped it wouldn't turn into what it did the last time. He hated leaving his daughter. They were all each other had.


	3. Just Living Proof the Camera's Lying

**Disclaimer: I have never talked, seen up close, met...I think you guys get hte point. I DON'T OWN THE JONAS BROTHERS! No matter how much I wish I did...**

**

* * *

****Chapter 2**

1 and 1/2 months later

"Jess get your a**s**s in here now!" screamed Meagan.

"You rang."

"Don't give me that smart-a**s**s attitude. Now where's my dinner?"

"I put it in the fridge earlier when you were passed out," mumbled an agrivated Jenah, not wanting a repeat of last night.

"What?"

"I said: I put it in the f**u**cking fridge while you were passed out on the f**u**cking furniture earlier," Jenah screamed.

Just as it left her mouth she ducked to aviod the lamp that was currently being thrown at her head.

"Don't ever talk to me like that again!"

"Why because you'll just throw a lamp at me? Please you don't even-" she was cut off by throwing a half-full bottle of vodka at Jenah's head, causing her to fall to the ground. Meagan then began to kick Jenah repeatedly in the stomach.

"Don't-ever-talk-to me-like-that-ever again-you sh**i**t," Meagan said between blows. Then proceeded to storm out of the house.

Jenah managed to crawl up the stairs and into her father's shower. She went directly for the ice-cold water letting it fall over her. She slowly began to pull her shirt off to observe the damage. A massive blue bruise was already surfacing; joining the others that still hadn't had the chance to heal. Letting the water numb her to a certain point, she just laid there, waiting. After several minutes she noticed a shiny looking object in the corner. Crawling over to it she picked the razorblade up, examining it. She then drug it across her skin, gasping. It gave a release to the rest of the pain that had built up in her body since her dad left. Jenah repeated the process several more times before leaning back against the tiled wall. Just letting the freezing water wash away her sorrows:oddly feeling better. Even if it was only for those breif moments.

* * *

Sorry for the short add guys. This is pre-written up to the sixth chapter. They do get longer.

Commments?


	4. The News

**Chapter 3**

Jenah awoke hearing the door slam being slam shut, and then hearing a few curse words as someone stumbled around the house. She guessed this was Meagan coming home in one of her drunken stupors. Turning over she looked at the clock, it read 8:00 am.

"Sh_i_t!" She exclaimed jumping out of bed, and running down the stairs only to run into her step-mom.

"You little-" Meagan started but was cut off by the phone. Jenah went for it but somehow, even in her extremely intoxicated state, Meagan got to it first.

"Yello?" she slurred down the phone.

"Yes, am I speaking to Jenah?" a man responded.

"Who is ziss?"

"My name's Josh, I worked with Charlie." he told Meagan. By now Jenah had, had enough and snatched the phone from her while she had a spaced look on her face.

"HEY, YOU FUC-"

"Oh shove it," Jenah responded knowing that she would probably pay for it later.

"Hey," she said to the person on the other line.

"Is this Jenah?"

"Yes sir, may I ask who you are?"

"I'm Josh I worked with your father, with the tour managing."

It suddenly clicked; Josh was the Jonas Brothers' uncle and also their tour manager with her dad. That's where he had been for the past one and a half months. Then something that he said donned on her-

"What do you mean worked?" she asked her stomach starting to churn.

"I really don't know if there's a right way to say this, but there was an accident in which the bus went off the road. Only the driver and your dad were inside at the time, because they went to fill it up while the guys were performing. The bus was totaled. Both the driver and your dad were killed instantly upon impact with the tree. I'm so sorry."

"Wh-I-ar-why-I-mean are you sure?" Jenah responded barely above a whisper and tears streaming down her face.

"Yes, I am truly sorry. We'll be sending you and your mother plane tickets via email, so that you can be here for the funeral. The will read that he wished to be buried where he was born, in New Jersey. Is that okay?"

"uh y-y-yes th-th-tha-that's f-fine," she managed between sobs.

"Okay well I'll see you in a few days when you arrive. Once again I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thanks. B-bye," she said hanging up the phone, and when she did she noticed the cuts on her arm. After staring at them she noticed the knife lying on the counter. She went to grab it but was interrupted by her-surprisingly-mostly sober step-mom.

"What was the phone call all about?"

"Um, well I don't know how to say this b-b-but-" she began to cry again.

"Just spit it out you stupid girl!" Meagan replied slapping her across the face.

"Dad h-he di-"

"JUST SAY IT!" Meagan thundered slapping her again.

"HE DIED! In a bus accident!" Jenah screamed at her. Meagan just stared at her before running up the stairs and throwing everything she owned into the suitcase.

"Um Meagan what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm leaving."

"Where?" Jenah asked with a confused look on her face.

"Home b_i_tch."

"What?"

"Look your dad was great and all but I just wanted the pay check."

"What the f_u_cking h_e_ll?!"

"Yeah now if you don't mind your blocking the door b_i_tch."

Jenah stepped to the side letting her leave. She didn't know what else to do. Then she remembered the friendly object that she had spotted in the kitchen...what harm could it do to add a few more cuts?

* * *

Thanks to anyone who has added this story to their alerts list, and thank you to all who are reading!

Comments?


	5. So Here's To The Deathcar

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Jonas Brothers or their family. Just Jenah and the storyline._

**I'm going to go ahead and apologise for the shortness of this chapter. They will get longer, I promise.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**2 days later**

Jess waked slowly through the local airport New Jersey. She had been told that Josh would be there to pick her up, and he would be holding a sign. It didn't take very long at all to spot him. He was the only one with a sign. She walked up to him getting the nauseous feeling in her stomach-she hated meeting new people.

"Josh?"

"Yes, and you must be Jenah. Where's Meagan-" he asked pausing for a second to think, "Isn't it?"

"Yes, sir. She-um-come. She said that she wouldn't have been able to stand it, especially since it is a closed-casket funeral," Jenah answered not only blinking back the tears that were trying to form in her emerald eyes, but also wondering why she was making an excuse for Meagan. Oh yeah she didn't want the pity of "both of my parents are dead and my abusive step-mother abused me".

"Oh. Well the car's waiting and you'll get to meet everyone when we get to the house."

"The house?" Jenah timidly asked.

"Well we didn't think it would be right to put you up in a hotel. Plus the boys want to meet you," Josh responded with a smile.

"I thought that they were still on tour."

"They are, but they've post-poned the next month of dates."

"Oh," she replied her voice getting softer.

"Well better get your luggage then."

"I don't have any." Her voice still barely a whisper.

"You mean that's all you brought?" he said astonished, referring to her duffle bag. Jenah just nodded. After locating the car they drove for a good 45 minutes before coming upon a house. To Jenah it looked homely, but she wouldn't let herself think of it as inviting. She didn't want to come attached to anything about this place, not even the people. They walked up the steps only to have the door opened for them. The person responsible was a woman with a warming smile. A smile only a caring mother could have.

"Hello, I'm Denise Jonas, You must be Jenah right?"

"Yes ma'am," Jenah responded in a quiet tone.

"Well, welcome and come in. Boys come down; here we have company!" She shouted up the stairs.Four boys came down the stairs. The first with curly hair, the second one couldn't have been older than seven, the third also with curly hair and a bandana around his neck, and finally the fourth, he had this mysterious look about him. They all smiled at her, she didn't even try to smile back. She had promised herself that she wouldn't become attached to anyone, and that was a promise that she intended to keep.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who is reviewing! Again I'm sorry for the shortness. I promise that the chapters will get longer after I rinish posting th pre-written parts.**

**Comments?**

**_xoxo_**


	6. Was I Too Close For Comfort?

**Here's another chapter for you guys! Just because I got all the reivews. lol. And I have more free time today.****_Diclaimer: Do I really need to go over that again?_**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Well boys this is Jenah," Mrs. Jonas said. The boys were still smiling, but confused looks were also evident.

"Charlie's daughter," Josh explained. A chorus of "ohs" echoed.

"Hi, I'm Joe," The mysterious one said sticking his hand out. Jenah just looked at it still feeling uncomfortable. Joe retracted his hand.

"Well this is Nick, Frankie, and Kevin," he explained referring to each one.

"Hi," Jenah replied. It was almost inaudible.

"Why don't you boys show her up to her room?" Mrs. Jonas suggested trying to even out the tension that had built up in the room. They all just nodded and Joe motioned for Jenah to follow them up the stairs.

"Well this is it," Joe spoke. Referring to the small room, but Jenah thought that it was a lot nicer than her previous one. It didn't have any of the memories. She just nodded and walked around, putting her bag on the bed.

"You don't talk that much, do ya?" Joe asked trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Not really."

"I'm sorry," he suddenly blurted.

"About what?" she asked fully aware of what it was though.

"About your dad it must be terrible. I mean I can't even imagine, and then getting put into a house full of complete strangers can't help."

Jenah was slightly on the confused side-wasn't Joe supposed to be the funny one that never takes anything seriously? He must have seen the look of confusion written on her face because-

"I can be serious-when needed," he said the last part with a smile. Jenah just nodded.

"Okay well I guess I'll go and let you unpack. Dinner's at seven by the way," he said leaving the room.

Jenah looked around the room-it had the homey welcoming feel that just scared her. Even though it didn't have all the bad memories and was better than her previous room. Everyone looked and seemed nice, especially Joe, much to her annoyment. Looks like it might be a little harder to keep this promise then she thought. No matter how much all of the niceness and hominess scared her, she couldn't help but enjoy it little. She opened her duffel bag and pulled out the five tees and six pairs of jeans that she had. After putting all of that in the closet, she took out all of her make-up and what-not. All of that went in the bedside table drawer. Her "stress reliever kit" hidden cleverly below the make-up. Jenah than continued to become acquainted with the window. She was awakened by someone knocking at the door. She let out a raspy and soft 'come in' and Kevin popped his head through.

"Dinner's ready."

She nodded and got up to follow him to where-ever dinner was held. When they got there everyone else was already seated. They then held hands to pray, which only added to Jenah's discomfort. She hadn't been to church or prayed in at least three years. She had basically given up on faith after her mother died.

"You must be Jenah," a man at the end of the table said. Jenah merely nodded.

"I'm Paul Jonas." Jenah whispered what sounded like a hello.

After dinner was done the boys went back to their previous activities. Mr. Jonas and Josh went to the living room, and Jenah helped Mrs. Jonas clean the kitchen-silently. After finishing she went to her room. Jenah had no idea why she was being this reclusive, she knew it was rude, but she for some odd reason she did want to talk to Joe again. A knocking took her from her thoughts, and much to her annoyance and her excitement: Joe walked in.

* * *

**Okay only one more pre-written chapter. That's good and bad. Good for you guys because they should be getting longer. Bad for me because i have a major english project due on Monday and haven't even started on it yet. Lol. Well huge thanks to everyone who is reviewing and also to everyone who has added this story to their alerts list. It seriously keeps me motivated and going.****Comments?****xoxo**


	7. That Barrel Is Loaded

**Hello everyone! I finally got this added. Apology is written at the bottom. ****Diclaimer:_ I am proud to say that I just recieved the Jonas Brothers in the mail yesterday!!_** **_Ha when pigs fly that'll happen._** **If anyone wants to know who the songs are by that are in the titles here they are. The numbers are the page numbers not the chapters:**  
**3. Fences-Paramore**  
**5. Deathcar-Fightstar**  
**6. Too Close For Comfort-McFly**  
**7. Paint Your Target-Fightstar**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

She looked at him a minute before turning around and looking back out the window. Joe walked over to the ledge, sitting down beside her. She jumped when he sat down, not used to being this close to someone.

"So, what have you been up to up here?" he asked just trying to break the awkward silence that filled the room. Jenah just shrugged.

"Come on. You had to have preoccupied you time with something," he tried again. This time, for a reason unknown to herself, she caved-somewhat.

"I just space-out and think," Jenah replied softly.

"What kind of things do you think about?"

"Just how much my life is about to change. I guess."

"It probably won't change as much as your expecting. I mean it certainly is going to change. There's no way around that, but you still have your step-mom."

"No I don't," she retaliated. Instantly wanting to take it back when she saw the look on Joe's face.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Joe asked a little fearfully, him unknown to why he was scared for a girl he barely knew.

"Nothing. Forget I said anything," Jenah replied hoping he would drop it. She got up and moved to lie down on the bed.

"No. You started it, now tell me. Please?"

"Look just forget about it Joe!" She responded agitated, glaring at him now even though he was looking out the window. The look of anger and possibly sadness evident all over his face.

"Fine, but when you decide that you actually want a friend, come talk to me. My room's next door on the right," he said leaving.Jenah had tried to read his expressions as he said this, but she couldn't tell. The bad part was everything that Joe had said made her everything that she had been denying. Regret, sadness, feeling betrayed and abandoned flooded her system in one harsh second, but one stuck out more than the rest: fear. She began to cry, but before she got came to hysterics she grabbed the razorblade out of the bedside table drawer and ran it across her arm like never before. Desperately trying to find a release. By the time she was done, she had to grab a t-shirt to help the bleeding stop. When it finally did, she felt light-headed and drowsy, but thought nothing of it and fell into a deep dreamless sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

She woke up with the mother of all headaches, but was clueless onto how it came about. That is until she looked at her arm. Getting up she went to the mirror and saw that she was a lot paler than her usual pale. She found herself lucky to not have fallen into shock, but upon realizing she became scared. A knock on the door took her from her thoughts. Denise entered.

"Breakfast is ready dear."

"Thank you. I'll be down once I get dressed," Jenah replied quickly covering her arm with her sleeve. Denise nodded and left. Jenah sighed and realized that keeping her new-found addiction a secret was going to be very difficult. Especially with Joe around.

* * *

**I am seriously sorry for how patheticaly short this is. And also for how long it took me to post an already written chapter. I was planning on doing it last night, but a nice bunch of storms rolled in. I hope you guys enjoy this one because it's going to be it for about a week. I'll update next week I promise! Seriously I do. You can have the right to flame me if I don't, but that's only until I update****. Major thanks to everyone who has added this story to either their stor alert/favorite list. And also to everyone who is reviewing. Any suggestions are welcomed. COMMENTS?!** **xoxo McFlyerchk

* * *

**


	8. Others Pretend They Don't Care At All

**Disclaimer:** Yeah Yeah I don't own The Jonas Brothers. I don't own their parents either. I only own Jenah and the storyline. Explanation as to why it took so long on this add is at the bottom.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Once Jenah thought that her skin color was regulated enough, she headed down to breakfast. Jenah looked around the only open seat was beside Joe. '_Great'_

"Hello, nice of you to join us," Mr. Jonas said.

"Hi."

Everyone smiled at her warmly-everyone except Joe. She reluctantly took the seat. She grabbed a piece of toast and put butter on it. After she was through she went to get up.

"Is that all you're going to have?" Denise asked.

"Yes ma'am. I usually don't eat breakfast anyways."

Denise looked at her skeptically then looked at her husband, who just shrugged.

"Alright then."

Jenah just nodded and went straight for the stairs. She was planning to stay away from everyone as much as possible. Once she was safely in her room she looked around. She noticed that her blade was on the floor cover in dried blood. _'Man I hope that Denise didn't notice that.' _She went to recover it until there was a knock at her door. She quickly threw the blade into her drawer.

"Come in."

Kevin popped his head in.

"Hey. How are you?" he asked politely with a warm smile on his face.

"Okay I guess. Why?" Jenah retaliated skeptically.

"Just wondering. You seemed jumpy at breakfast," he responded sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Oh, I'm just not a morning person," Jenah lied. Kevin saw right through it, but decided not to push her.

"Okay then. Just, if you need anything I'm across the hall," he said as he left flashing a comforting smile before he closed the door.

Jenah just sat there dumbfounded. '_These people are just too damn caring.' _It scared her. She had never had this many people care before. Especially people that had just met her. She walked to the door that lead to the bathroom that supposedly her and Joe were supposed to share. When she walked in Joe was just finishing using the bathroom.

"I'm so sorry," Jenah said awkwardly turning to leave.

"No, it's fine. I'm done," Joe said. His cheeks reddening slightly. The slight hint of a smile evident on Jenah's face.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing," she said the smile fading.

"No, I know that I saw one. Come on, why don't you smile more often?"

"My dad just died"

"Yeah I know but besides that."

"Just life in general, I guess. Now if you don't mind I kind of have to use the bathroom."

"Oh you want me to leave?" Joe responded smiling. This was the Joe that Jenah remembered from interviews.

"Considering that you barley know me, yes. You leaving would be nice."

"What if I just turn around?"

"Nope."

"How come?"

"There's a mirror, idiot."

"Oh. Well never mind then," he said frowning slightly, "I guess I'll see you later then?"

"What happened to you being mad at me?" Jenah retaliated.

"I was already angry last night."

"At what?"

"Nick. He beat me at guitar hero."

"Hahaha. That makes you mad?"

"Yes. I never win."

"Maybe it's because he actually plays the guitar." Jenah responded with a smile. Joe glared at her.

"Yeah well. Don't you have to go to the bathroom?"

"I would if you would leave."

"Well then I guess I better go. I'll see you later, Jenah." He left the room. Jenah was still smiling. It was the first true smile that she had done since her mother died.

* * *

**Okay so let's start with: I live in TN and we had 25 tornadoes come through here last Tuesday. Wednesday I had english homework coming out of my a_s_s. On Thursday our school choir went to Lee University for an honor choir and we didn't get back until late Saturday night. And on Sunday well I got up and all I did was my english project over Romeo and Juliet. Honors English 1 sucks. But I was up doing that until around 12 a.m. I seriously hope that I haven't lost any readers. I hope you guys liked this chapter. COMMENTS??** **xoxo-McFlyerchk**


	9. On the Wrath of this Inconvenient Truth

**Okay I'm going to go ahead and apologise for this chapter. It's shit. At least I think it is. I hope you like it though. And I just completely contradicted myself. Haha. Anyways on with the _disclaimer: I don't own the Jonas Brothers. Their parents do. I own Jenah, Meghan, and the plot. Nothing else._ **

**Chapter 8**

_'Why does life have to be so complicated?'_

The one thing that Jenah promised herself that she wouldn't let happen just had. She had let herself become close to a member of the family. Now granted that just having a friendly conversation and banter with a member of the family isn't exactly 'opening up', but it was definitely the first or **second** step. Normally this wouldn't be a big problem, but with the way that she had been treated in the past. It was definitely too close for comfort. But also at the same time Jenah didn't really regret the conversation the she had just had with Joe. She had actually been **truly** happy for those few seconds.

Once she had finished Jenah moved back into her room. As soon as she got there she went for the drawer. She needed her iPod. She instantly turned it to the album **Motion in the Ocean**. It was by one of her favorite bands McFly. The song **Transylvania **came on. She instantly began to dance around the room and of course play the air guitar.

**_Anne Boleyn she kept a tin,  
Which all her hopes and dreams were in,  
She plans to run away with him forever,  
_****_(Never to be seen again)  
Leaves a note and starts to choke,  
Can feel the lump that's in her throat,  
It's raining and she leaves her coat in silence._**

**_We're sorry but we disagree,  
The boy is vermin can't you see,  
We'll drown his sins in misery,  
Rip him out of history._**

**_People marching to the drums,  
Everybody's having fun to the sound of love.  
Ugly is the world we're on,  
If I'm right then prove me wrong,  
I'm stunned to find a place we belong.  
Who is your lover?  
I couldn't tell,  
When hell freezes over,  
That's when I'll tell,  
Who is your lover?  
I couldn't tell,  
When will this stop?_**

**_Racing,  
Pacing,  
In the dark,  
She's searching for a lonely heart,  
She finds him but his heart had stopped,  
She breaks down._**

**_We're sorry but your majesty,  
Refusing orders from the queen,  
Results in a monstrosity.  
Remembers a voice and hears him sing._**

**_People marching to the drums,  
Everybody's having fun to the sound of love.  
Ugly is the world we're on,  
If I'm right then prove me wrong,  
I'm stunned to find a place we belong.  
Who is your lover?  
I couldn't tell,  
When he-_**

"Holy shit!"

"What? Where?" Joe exclaimed confused.

"You scared me to death. That's what!"

"Actually I couldn't have scared you to death because if I had you would be lying on the floor and wouldn't have been able to make that comment," he replied with a playful smile on his face.

"Habloodyha."

"Aww. Is someone in a bad mood?"

"What happened to **your** bad mood?"

"I trashed it. Now answer my question," Joe replied keeping the playful smirk on his face.

"No, I'm not in a bad mood. You just scared me," Jenah retaliated looking at the floor trying to hide her blush.

"So…um"

"What did you want?"

"I just wanted to hang out. It's nice to have a girl in the house besides my mom," he replied this time he was the one blushing.

"Thanks. I guess."

"So those were some nice dance moves you had there," Joe said smiling again. The last comment forgotten on both sides.

"Shut it Jonas."

"What? I really did mean it,"

"Sure you did," she replied with a smile that Joe couldn't see.

"Seriously I did," he said grabbing Jenah's arm, making her look at him. Jenah's eyes grew when she noticed how close that they were. Joe quickly let go of her once he noticed that she was uncomfortable.

"I know that meant it. I was just taking the mickey."

"Oh. Um sorry about that."

"It's okay. I would've done the same thing," Jenah responded with a smile. A knock came at the door.

"Come in."

Kevin walked in.

"Um. Am I interrupting something?"

"Haha no, you're not," Jenah replied.

"Okay then. Mom sent me up to say that dinner's ready," he left the room.

"FOOD!!" Joe suddenly shouted before running down the stairs. Jenah was pretty sure that he passed Kevin and got to the kitchen before he did. She slowly followed behind knowing that this 'thing' that she had with him had to stop. It really needed to before she took drastic measures again, but this time she might wind up in a hospital.

The song used is: **_Transylvania_ - McFly**  
**WOOHOO!! An add!! I actually got it up! I'm very proud of myself. I hope that you all liked this chapter. ****Review?** **Because you love me?** **And I love you?** **Please?** **xoxo-McFlyerchk**

* * *

* * *


	10. Where I'm Going I Don't Know

**Okay guys I ADDED!! I'm so proud of my self!! Sorry for the shortness of it though. **

**Explanation as to why I haven't added in almost a month: English and the flu. I got the flu. It sucked. My English teacher gave us a paper to write over a poet. Me and poetry don't mix so well, despite what my previous teacher said about mine being so deep and wonderful. Apparently she was looking into what I was writing more than I was. But on with it--and now I'm on Spring break. And my lovely teacher has given us a project, of course. It consists of: reading a book, writing a 3-page-minimum-paper, and answering about 50 questions each which take up about a half a page at least to even anwer the bloody things. But that is my reasoning. Plus I shall be without internet from Friday to Monday. So I won't be able to add then. I'm going down to Mississippi to visit family. The drive is 6 hours one-way, so I should definately get some writing done. So hopefully an add next Tuesday.**

**Here are the songs from the titles of the last 2 chapters and this one:  
Chapter 8: The Heart Never Lies / McFly  
****Chapter 9: Floods / Fightstar  
Chapter 10: Walk In the Sun / McFly**

**Chapter 9**

When she got down to the kitchen she noticed that small would be a major understatement to describe how huge this lunch was.

"Do you guys always eat this much for lunch?" Jenah asked trying to not make it sound rude, she was just curious.

"Not usually dear," Denise replied.

"It's Easter," Nick said with a look of annoyance on his face.

So much for trying to not make it sound rude.

"It is?" she asked confused.

"Yeah it is. Don't you celebrate Easter at your house?" Kevin asked.

"Not since my mom died, no," Jenah replied looking at the ground.

"Ah well come on, sit down," said Kevin Sr.

Jenah took the only seat that wasn't occupied—between Joe and Kevin. After sitting they all went to hold hands again to say the blessing. She tried to avoid it like the night before but both boys grabbed her hands.

"You don't have to say it for it to be heard, Jen," Kevin whispered in her ear after seeing the confused look on her face.

Yeah right.

She said nothing nor did she bow her head or close her eyes. Faith was something that was hard for her to believe in after all that had happened to her. Then a realization donned on her—her father's funeral was tomorrow. She remained silent inside her thought—which right now was a very scary and unsafe place to be.

"Aren't you going to eat something?"

"Um…sorry what did you say?" Jenah questioned.

"I said aren't you going to eat anything, dear?" Denise questioned with a caring look on her face. A look that Jenah wished hadn't been present.

"Oh, yeah."

After breakfast was done, Jenah helped to clear all of the plates and clean the kitchen. Once that was done she dismissed herself back to her room. Of all weekends for her father's funeral to be after it **had**to be Easter weekend. The very exact weekend that her mother's funeral was after, and also the weekend that her father had met the horrible Meagan a year later. This weekend which she hated because bad things always followed it for her. A knock at the door tore her from her thoughts.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hi."

"I was wondering if you were okay. You were all happy before we went downstairs for breakfast, and then once we got down there you became all sad again."

"I'm fine. I just realized that my dad's funeral is tomorrow."

"Oh, I'm sorry," he made the move to hug her, but she backed away.

"Sorry," she responded.

"It's okay. Um…so what do you say to a day out?"

"What exactly includes this day out?"

"Oh…now that, my lady, if for me to know and for you to find out once we come upon it," he said trying his best to pull off a posh British accent.

* * *

**So what did you think?**  
**Clicky the little review button.**  
**You know you want to.**  
**It's just so nice and makes me _want _to add more.**  
**What?**  
**I am too telling the truth.**  
**It really does.**  
**Please review.**  
**I'm begging.**  
**On my knees.**  
**On my dirty floor.**  
**At 11:45 at night.**  
**xoxo--McFlyerchk**

* * *


	11. Beyond the World, To the End of Time

**Hello my lovely readers! I have an UPDATE for you! XD**

**Sorry it's taken so long. Serious case of writer's block, but I've got an add. It's too short and I'm sorry.**

**A longer one should be up in the next few days after I take my Driving test. Once again I apologize for the shortness it's short for a reason! **

**Hahaha not really, but hey longer one to be up shortly. Until then ENJOY!!**

**Chapter 10**

Now this day out…let's just say that it was very…interesting. It started off to be one of the happiest days of Jenah's life. Things got a little crazy at the end…well that's putting it too mildly. Let's just say…the sh**i**t hit the fan.

"Shouldn't you guys be keeping your 'disguises' on?" Jenah asked as Joe removed his sunglasses and hat when they entered the crowded restaurant.

"No. We should be fine," he responded shaking his head.

"Table for four, please," Kevin said.

The hostess checked the seating chart and then responded with a muffled 'Right this way.' We all followed her to a secluded table in the back.

"Is this okay?" the girl asked.

"Yes this is fine," responded the boys and Jenah just smiled.

After we all had finished eating we left the restraint and Joe wanted to go to the park a few blocks down. Once we got there we, being me and Joe, decided to raid the swing set. Kevin and Nick just went to the tire swing.

"So, Jenah," Joe started with a hint of mischief in his eyes.

"Oh no, what are you plotting?"

"Nothing," he replied with an angelic smile that just screamed 'I'm up to no good'.

Before Jenah had time to react he jumped out of his swing and went directly for hers. He collided with her and started a tickle fight knowing that she was extremely ticklish.

"Stop! Joe, please! Stop!" Jenah shrieked while laughing. Joe didn't stop though. Instead he continued to torment her so much that her jacket was falling off from all of the rolling on the grass. He continued until something caught his eye.

"Jenah what's that?" He asked referring to her arm.

"It's nothing," she scoffed trying to cover it quickly.

"No, it's not nothing. Show me your arm."

"No, Joe. It's seriously nothing. Honestly."

"Fine then if it's nothing then you won't care if I see it."

"No. It's nothing. I promise." By this time she had started to walk off, but he grabbed her.

"You're not getting away with this. Show me your arm. Now."

Jenah caved and lifted up her sleeve all the way. What Joe saw terrified him. He thought that there was just a few, but now he realized that this wasn't something new and that she had to have been doing this for a while. The scars **covered** her arm like cheese covered a cheese pizza. What scared him even more though was the fact that most of them looked new.

"Oh Jenah…"

* * *

** Comments bitte?**

**Pretty sure that means please. :) Anyone who speaks german want to confirm that?**

**More coming soon! If not you can tie me to a wooden mast and burn me. XD**


	12. The Product of a Dysfuntional Family

Hello everyone!! The long awaited chapter has finally arrived!  
I'm truly sorry that it has taken so long. I have been writing a joint fic with my friend Lexie that was just posted on here last night.  
It's under Just My Luck. It's a McFly fic and has been pre-written so you guys can expect upates reguarly.  
It's called: **_Met This Girl: Part 1 in the 1000 Oceans Trilogy_**

**Disclaimer:_ Yeah yeah...I don't own them...don't rub it in my face._**

**Chapter 11**

They all piled into the car after having been at the park already for a good 2 hours. Jenah had refused to tell Joe any more of the story and the sight of the scars haunted him. Once they made it back to the Jonas household, they all went their separate ways. Jenah went straight to her room. Joe tried to follow only to have the door slammed in his face. She stayed in the room and he stayed outside her door until they were both called to dinner. He received looks from all of his brothers and even one from his mother. When Jenah finally came out of the room she glared at him.

"Have you been waiting here the whole time?" she growled.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I have. And how long can you listen to the same exact song over and over again?" he asked incredulously. Referring to the fact that _The Heart Never Lies _had been playing nonstop from her speakers since she had entered the room.

"Why does it matter to you?" she spat at him.

"Whatever," was all he said before walking ahead of her into the dining room.

After dinner all of the boys went to their respected rooms while Jenah helped Denise clean up the kitchen, just like she did every night.

"You know that I haven't ever seen Joe look after a girl the way he does you?" she asked sweetly.

"Really?" Jenah scoffed quietly.

"No, I haven't. Did something happen today?"

"No, Denise. Nothing out of the ordinary happened today!" Jenah said quickly before leaving the room.

She ran for the stairs and into her room and like lightning found her razorblade. She ran it across her skin so many times that she lost count. All she did know was that she felt way to light headed after, and knew that she had gone too far. She ran into the bathroom and began to grab towel after towel to stop the bleeding.

Upon hearing all of the rummaging in the bathroom, Joe went directly in without knocking. He stopped as soon as he caught a glimpse of what was going on. He saw Jenah on the bathroom floor with about five hand towels wrapped around her arm, all of them blood stained. He also noticed that she was whimpering. He quickly shut the door behind him, and went to her. He wrapped her up in his arms and helped her apply pressure to her arm. He noticed that she immediately put her head to his chest and accepted the hug, but continued to whimper what seemed to sound like a ragged 'I'm sorry'. They stayed like that for the rest of the night. Joe covered for them saying that they were just having a talk. It wasn't a complete lie, he did whisper words of comfort into her ear all night, not getting a wink of sleep. Knowing that the moment he let his eyes shut would be the moment she would give in to the pain.

Okay...so what did you think?  
I hope that you liked it even though I think that it's complete sh**i**t.

Comments bitte?  
And yes...I did find out that it means please in German.

xoxo  
McFlyerchk


	13. After The Rain

I am seriously sorry about the lack of updates on this fic.  
But here's one!!  
I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: _If I owned the Jonas Brothers...I would definately not be writing about it on here. Shit I would be living it!_**

Here are the songs from the last two chapter's titles and this one:

_Monsoon_ - **Tokio Hotel  
**_Dysfunctional Family_ - **Cinema Bizarre  
**_After The Rain _- **Cinema Bizarre**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Jenah woke up to two chocolate brown eyes staring deep into her. She then began to remember what all had happened the night before. The huge amounts of blood in the towels, the bloody razorblade on the floor beside her, and the intense hug that Joe had her trapped in. She knew that there was no way that she could get out of this confrontation. The part that scared her even more was that she didn't want to. All she wanted to do was be held a little bit longer. So she just snuggled into his hug, and wrapped her arms around him. He just held her tighter. It was as if he was dreading the same confrontation. But also, knowing that she was definitely okay now, he was angry at her.

"Jenah?" he asked.

"Hm?" was he got for a response.

"Why'd you do it?"

"I don't know, Joe. I don't know."

"How can you not know?" he asked thoroughly confused.

"It's like it's become an addiction now. If I get put under very much stress at all…I can't help it," she answered. She still refused to look at him, instead she buried her head more into his chest.

"Jenah, look at me," He commanded, putting his hand under her chin, and lifting it up so that her face was even with his.

"What?"

"You have to stop."

"I…"

"Jenah, please."

For the first time she genuinely looked at him. She noticed how his once care-free face was now contorted with worry. He eyes were begging her. She also realized that he couldn't have gotten any sleep. She then adverted her eyes to the floor. She couldn't bear to see him like that. It broke her heart.

"I…I don't know if I can."

"I'll help you. In any way that I can."

At that statement she looked at him again. This time butterflies erupted in her stomach. She noticed that his arms were still securely locked around her waist from the night before. She merely nodded in response. In response to her nod, he tightened their hug. Then pulling back slightly, he looked at her for a while. Then his face slowly started to move towards hers. Jenah panicked for a second. She didn't know how to react. Then his lips touched hers. She just sat there shocked. After a few moments of her not responding, he pulled back.

"Sorry, the last thing you need right now is me coming on to you."

Jenah just shook her head, before leaning back towards him. Their lips touched again. This time he pulled her body even closer to his. She ran her fingers through his hair, and he just held her savoring every moment.

They broke apart a few seconds later, both out of breath.

"Wow," they both said at the same time.

Joe stood up and offered his hand to Jenah. She took it and he helped her up.

"Now, let's get this taken care of…" he said referring to her severely injured arm.

* * *

_REVIEW!!_

_Bitte?  
Your review keep me going guys!  
What?  
If you say I'm lying I swear...  
I'M NOT!  
Just clicky the review button and no harm will come to you...  
MWHahaha.  
Kidding._

**xoxo McFlyerchk**


	14. You Shine Brighter Than Anyone

**I have an add as promised!!  
And I am extremely tired.  
Let me tell you that Rockband 2 is addicting.  
My friends and I got absolutely NO sleep last night.  
No we played from 11:00 pm until 6:15 am.**

**_I hope that you guys like this! And a major thanks to all of those reviewing!_**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Jenah reluctantly gave Joe her battered arm. At first look on it Joe winced. He didn't understand how someone could do this to themselves. He couldn't comprehend what was going through her mind while she did this to herself.

"Oh, Jenah," he started.

"One second before you start giving me the drill," she responded and pulled her sleeve up the rest of the way.

Joe then realized that it wasn't just her forearm that she had been cutting, but her whole arm. The entire think looked like it had been mutilated. He ran his fingers over the older scars at the top of her arm, then he ran his fingers down to the bottom of her arm where the new cuts were.

"Why?" was all he could manage to get out.

Jenah just shrugged her shoulders in response.

Joe shook his head before grabbing a washcloth and soaking it with warm water. He then, took the rag and ran it gently over Jenah's arm. She couldn't help but notice how careful he was being. It seemed as if he thought that she would break if he pressed down too hard.

After he was done with that, he grabbed the first aid kit out from under the sink and bandaged her arm up.

"It's not too tight is it?" he asked.

"No, it's fine," Jenah replied smiling.

Joe smiled in return then leaned in and pecked her on the lips.

He then grabbed her hand and pulled her into her room.

"What are you-" she started before being cut off.

"Nothing. I just wanted to get out of that bathroom. I've only been in there all night you know," he responded with a smile.

Jenah smiled back and hugged him. It wasn't just a normal hug either; it was a hug that she wanted him to know how much she appreciated him for being there for her. He understood and just hugged her back, and put his chin on the top of her head. She, in return, snuggled her head more into his chest.

A knock sounded from the door. This caused the two to break apart from their wonderful embrace. Way too soon for either of their liking.

"Come in," Jenah responded.

"It's time for break- Oh was I interrupting something?" Denise asked. Jenah thought that she might have even seen a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"No we were just about to come down, mom," Joe answered for her.

"Oh, well come on then!" Denise said quickly before leaving. She knew something was up, but didn't want to push the two teens.

Joe got up to leave, but then turned around upon noticing that Jenah wasn't following him.

"You coming?" he asked offering her his hand.

"Yeah, I am," she responded taking his hand. He pulled her in for a quick kiss before he laced their fingers together. The two then proceeded to walk down the stairs and into the kitchen.

* * *

**So what did you guys think?  
I would really like to know...  
coughREVIEWcough  
Bitte?**

**xoxo  
McFlyerchk**


	15. Wir Wollten Nur Reden

**Wow...extremely long time!  
And the sad part is that I have no other excuse except for forgetting about updating...  
Here's a fair warning to everyone who's not in high school yet....FINAL EXAMS SUCK MAJOR ASS!**

Disclaimer: _Okay...I must confess something. I do own the Jonas Brothers...hahaha **if that was actually true I'd be writing a bloody real book.**_

**_THE CHAPTER TITLE MEANS THIS: _**We just wanted to talk.

Here's the song titles from the last chapter and this one:

**Brighter** - _Paramore  
_**Reden **- _Tokio Hotel_

**Anyways: ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

Breakfast went well. No one noticed the fact that Jenah's arm was bandaged. She just figured that this was because she wore a hoodie the whole time though, Joe's hoodie to be exact. Once they were done eating they both disappeared back upstairs to Jenah's room.

"Why Jenah?"

"Why what Joe?"

"Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?" she responded fully knowing what he was going on about.

"Don't 'do what' me!" he all but yelled at her.

Jenah cowered back at the loud sound. Joe noticed and his eyes softened.

"I'm sorry for yelling. I just wonder why anyone would want to do that to themselves."

"It's the only pain that I could actually control," she whispered barely audible.

"What do you mean?" he asked moving closer to her.

"Just…nothing."

"Jenah…"

"No! Please just give me some time in between confessions here." She begged him.

"Okay, I will get it out of you eventually though," he warned pulling her in for a hug.

She just ignored the last comment and accepted the hug gratefully.

Joe pulled away a little bit and kissed her lightly a few times.

"So, what to do today?" he asked.

"I don't know. What is there to do?"

"There's lots to do…like go to the park, go see a movie, go to the mall, did I mention going to the park?"

"Yes you did. I don't care. What do you wish to do?"

"I wish….hmmm…I wish that we could go to the park."

Jenah then noticed the childish expression that was plastered all across his face. She then responded, "Sure, let's go _back_ to the park," she made sure the back had an emphasis, smiling.

Joe's smile just got twenty times bigger than it had been just a second before.

"Let's GO then!" he said grabbing her hand, running down the staircase while almost taking her arm off in the process.

"Where are you two going in such a rush?" Denise asked bewildered by how fast her son could actually move.

"We're just going to the park for a bit," he replied while dragging Jenah out the door.

"Just be home before it gets dark!" Denise called after him.

Once outside Joe responded, "I'm 19 and still required to be home before it gets dark."

"She just loves you, don't complain."

"Where in the world did that come from?"

"Nothing."

"No, Jenah, no more nothings or secrets. People don't hide things from each other in a relationship."

Jenah just had a bewildered expression on her face.

"What?" he asked oblivious to what he had just said.

"Y-y-you said r-r-relationship."

"Oh, yeah, I did. Well that is if you want to be in one."

"Joe?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you just ask me out?"

"No…"

"Oh," Jenah replied feeling stupid that a guy like Joe would ever want more from her than to just be a doormat.

"What I meant to say was…"

* * *

**O.O  
CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!!!  
HAHAHA!  
Yeah and an update will hopefully be up tomorrow or Thursday night.  
Final exams for me are Thursday and Friday.  
Wish me luck...  
Und did you honestly think that I forgot the 'oh so normal' request?  
Bitte review!!!!!**

**xoxo  
McFlyerchk**


	16. I'm Lost For Words

**Okay...I'm a week late. My bad. Better than a month though!**

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own the Jonas Brothers nor ANY of their family.**

**I hope that you guys have a wonder christmas!**

_enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"What I really meant to say was…"

Jenah just stood there waiting for the lame excuse to follow. She had never had any luck with guys that she actually liked. They all thought that she was too weird. And it _always_ ended in heartache. Lost in her thoughts, she finally noticed that Joe was waiting on her to look at him before he continued.

"Sorry, what did you want to say?"

"Will you be my girlfriend, Jenah?"

"You don't have to try and cover something up, all you have to say is 'Jenah I'm not inter- What?"

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" he stood there hopeful.

"Y-y-yeah I-I'd love t-to b-b-be," she replied, stuttering from nervousness.

Joe smiled at her and asked, "You stutter when you're nervous don't you?"

"Y-yeah, j-just a b-bit." She said looking down.

"Hey, why are you so nervous?" he asked lifting her chin up so that she would meet his eyes.

"N-no r-r-reas-s-son," she choked out.

"There _has_ to be some reason." He responded keeping her gaze.

"I'm just, I m-mean, I-I- h-haven't had this happen before," she said, grateful to the fact that her stuttering was going away.

Joe smiled, "You mean that you've never had a boyfriend before?"

"No, just never had one that actually cared about me."

"What do you mean? And no more 'nothings'," he warned.

"I've had two other boyfriends before. Both of them, let's just say they ended – badly."

"What do you mean by badly?"

"They weren't the nicest guys in the world."

Joe was getting a little frustrated.

"Meaning?"

"They were abusive."

"Physically?"

"Yes and – other ways," she confirmed, praying that he wouldn't ask the next question.

He noticed the look on her face begging him not to ask the next question on his mind, so technically he didn't. Well he did, just rephrased it.

"Did they sexually abuse you too?" he asked not believing what he was hearing.

Jenah looked down before responding.

"Only one of them did. Justin was just into throwing things at my head."

Joe looked at her. He really looked at her. She'd been through hell. Literally. And here she was talking to him like it was almost nothing. He didn't see fear in her eyes at all when she talked of this, the only two things that he did see were embarrassment and fear of what he would think.

"How are you able to talk about this like it's nothing?" he asked disbelieving that she could just say it like she would say a 'hello'.

"I've dealt with it. I've accepted that bad things happen to me. And I've just learned to speak about it like this through the intense therapy that my dad put me through," she replied.

"Oh, I guess that, that would help," Joe responded smiling gently at her.

"So you aren't going to freak out and call everything off?"

"Why would I?"

"Well I'm nothing close to someone that your parents would approve of. You're supposed to date a girl who is pure like you. I'm definitely not. Jason made sure of that," she noticed that he cringed and the last statement.

"Jenah, what happened to you, it wasn't _your_ fault. You didn't ask for it. He _took_ it. That my parents and brothers will understand I know that I _definitely_ do."

"Can we talk about something else now please?"

Joe just then noticed that she had started crying.

"What's wrong?"

"I guess that I'm not as over it as I thought that I was."

"Oh, Jenah, come here."

He then enveloped her in a hug. He kissed the top of her head softly while she snuggled more into his chest even more. He gripped her even tighter, neither of them wanted to let go. He pulled away, and kissed her softly.

"I'm sorry."

"Jenah, look at me. You don't **ever** need to be sorry for something like that."

"Um, Joe?"

"Yeah?"

"It's dark out."

"SHIT! My mom's going to kill me!" he yelled grabbing her hand and running back to the house.

* * *

Did you guys like it???  
I hope that you did!!!!  
Well MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Und reveiw!!!!

**xoxo  
McFlyerchk**


	17. If You Dream the Truth Will Come Clear

**I would like to start this with: I'M REALLY SORRY FOR THE LACK OF AND THE LATENESS OF UPDATES.  
Okay there is a little bit of sexual content in this chapter, but nothing too serious.  
I'm seriously going to try my hardest to update one more time before I leave for a trip with my friends, and then again before I go back to school.  
I really hope that you guys like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own the ANY member of the Jonas family. Do you seriously think that I would be writing this if I did?_

_**ENJOY!**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16**

"Joseph Adam Jonas! Where have you been?!?" a very angry Denise asked the second that they walked through the door.

"At the park! Sorry, mom, we got to talking and I didn't realize that it was dark out until Jenah told me!"

"I said that you were supposed to be home before dark. You are supposed to keep up with that, talking or not!"

"I really am sorry mom."

"Denise, it was my fault, too. I should have been watching the sky more closely as well," Jenah said, hating to see Joe being yelled at like that, especially when it _was_ her fault that they were late. They had been talking about her and how f**u**cked up she was.

"Well both of you need to keep up better with the time. Now come on, dinner's ready," Denise said to them both before ushering them into the kitchen.

When they got there everyone was already sitting down waiting on them to return. Nick and Kevin both had questioning looks adorned on their faces. Paul had the same exact look that Denise had, had when they walked in, and Frankie just looked mad that he had been denied dinner for so long.

"Where have you two been?" Paul asked the second that the pair had sat down.

"At the park," Joe began but was cut off by his father.

"And it's hard to keep up with when it is getting dark at the park?"

"It was my fault, sir, Joe was just helping me vent about everything that has just happened lately," Jenah responded not being able to take Joe getting another battering about being late.

"Is this true?" Paul asked his son.

"Y-y-es," he replied a little shaky.

"Well I still expect BOTH of you to keep up with when you are supposed to be back.

"Yes, sir," both of them replied simultaneously.

"Well let's eat now," Denise said quickly.

* * * * * * * * *

After dinner, everyone made their way to their respected places of entertainment. This landed Nick and Kevin in their rooms, Frankie in the living room with his parents. Jenah went into her room and Joe into his. They then met up in their joining bathroom.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For telling my dad what you did. I'd be dead if I violated another curfew."

"Stay out late a lot Jonas?" Jenah asked, smirking.

"No, I'm just really bad about being home before dark. I tend to just walk and walk, just thinking about stuff, and then BAM it's already dark."

"Well, that isn't too bad."

"Shut up,"

"Why?" Jenah asked, wondering where his sudden outburst had come from.

"So I can do this," he responded pressing his lips to hers.

Jenah just responded by tangling her fingers in his hair, and Joe put his on her hips pulling her closer to him. He then parted his lips and glided his tongue across her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She obliged and parted her lips allowing his tongue to explore her mouth. She moaned lightly at the contact, and moved one of her hands to his back. He picked her up and sat her on the sink, and began to kiss down her neck. Jenah then felt the tightening of his jeans against her leg, and his hand gliding up her thigh. She then abruptly pulled away.

"I really think we should stop now," she began, breathlessly.

"Yeah, I agree," Joe responded, trying to catch his breath, and also not bothering to move anything from the position that they were in.

"You know, if someone were to catch us like this, it probably wouldn't end well."

"No, it wouldn't end well, and you would be moved to the other end of the house immediately." He told her moving his thumb up down on the outside of her thigh.

"Nope, definitely not good." She choked out.

He smiled at the effect he had on her, and leaned in again to kiss her. This kiss was different from their previous one though, it was innocent and caring.

"Goodnight, Jenah," he told her quickly before walking out of their bathroom.

"Night, Joe," she whispered breathlessly, unable to believe how fast she was falling for him.

* * *

**Okay, so again, I'm extremely sorry for the exremely late and lack of updates.  
Especially since I told several of you guy that it would be updated in the next few days in the review replies.  
But I really hope that you guys like this chapter.**

**xoxo  
McFlyerchk**


	18. Something Borrowed, Something Blue

I'M BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
HAHAHA. I haven't fallen off the face of the earth, don't worry.  
Lovesongs (They Kill Me) and Corrupted will both the updated soon for everyone who's reading them.  
I'm about to get out of school, so I should be able to get more updates soon.

**I have a special announcment coming in the next chapter which shall be updated within the week.**

Disclaimer: **_Okay, we've been through this.....I DON'T OWN THEM! If you haven't gotten that through your thick skull...oh help us._**

_**IMPORTANT:** _I know that this story rating is TEEN. **THE PART OF THE STORY WRITTEN IN **_ITALICS _**IS MATURE TEEN CONTENT. **It's a scene involving rape, and is a memory/story that Jenah is telling Joe.

ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"Wake up!!!"

Jenah awoke quickly after hearing the yell from above her. Startled, she looked up to see Joe, straddling her with his arms pinning hers down. She looked at him questioningly before he answered,

"You were having one hell of a nightmare. You were thrashing around and calling out."

She then realized that she was crying and her breathing and heart were both accelerated. The nightmare that had she had just been dreaming ran through her thoughts, because it wasn't just a nightmare, it was a memory.

Joe noticed the terror that ran across her face.

"Jenah? What was the nightmare about?"

"The f-f-first time J-J-J-Jason r-r-raped me," she told him as the tears fell.

Joe didn't really wish to know all the details of what the sick bastard did to her, but he could tell that she needed to talk about it.

"Do you want to – um – talk about it?" he asked tenderly, climbing off of her, sitting indian style, and pulling her on his lap, straddling him. He rubbed the small of her back as she nodded to him in response. He could tell that she was shocked that he had asked.

"Well, we had been to the movies and were going back to his house, just like we always did. I would stay there when I could, because of Meghan. But we'd stay in separate rooms, but this time he said that we should just stay in his since his brother was going to be home from university that night," she said before spiraling into the memory, and recalling it back to Joe.

_Jason, lovingly kissed her as she smiled up at him. They had just gotten into his room, and he then began to kiss his way down her neck. She was okay with this, they had, had steamy make-out sessions like this before, but then he began to unbutton her shirt._

"_Jason, stop…seriously, I don't want to -" _

"_Shut up, you stupid whore! I've waited long enough for this," He told her as he ripped the remaining buttons off as he tore the shirt off. He then ripped her bra of as well, before reaching down to unbutton his jeans._

"_Please Jason! Stop! STOP! Jason please, please stop!" she begged as the tears began to fall uncontrollably. She began to thrash her arms around to get out from under him, but he just latched on to her wrists and pinned them above her head, and held them there with one hand._

"_SHUT UP!" he screamed at her before kissing his way down her neck, then on down nipping at her breasts. Jenah was reduced to quiet begging and pleading._

"_Jenah, for the last time, SHUT UP! Don't make me use this," he threatened, pulling out a knife from his pocket as he pulled his pants off._

_Jenah merely nodded in a weak response as he yanked her own pants off. He grabbed her hand and pulled it down to his crotch._

"_Move it," he commanded, holding the knife to her throat._

_Jenah began crying harder as she moved her hand up and down his dick as he moaned._

"_Faster," he commanded again._

_She reluctantly obeyed, and he began to thrust against her hand, and his moaning and grunting grew louder._

"_Stop!" he moaned, looking down at her._

_He leaned down and kissed her tears away, "Now you'll definitely __**love**__ this part," he told her forcing himself between her legs._

"_No! Jason, please, please, don't do this," she began to beg as she felt him near her entrance._

"_SHUT UP! You f__**u**__cking asked for this!" he yelled at her as he put the knife back to her throat. He stared at her for a while, the terror in her eyes only added to the fun of his game. Keeping the knife at her throat, he let go of her arms, reached down to the side of the bed, and pulled out a rope. He then took her arms and tied them to the headboard above her head. He ran his free hand down her body, stopping at her entrance. He positioned himself and shoved the tip inside her._

"_See, that wasn't so bad was it?" he asked mockingly, as she cried harder, "Jenah, I'm not even __**in**__ you yet!" he added before moving a little bit more of himself inside her, until he was at her virginity._

"_I'm going to be the one that you'll __**always**__ remember as being your first," he told her as she cried even harder, before he thrust all the way into her. He moaned loudly, and covered Jenah's mouth as she screamed. He pulled out and thrust into her again._

_Jenah just stared at the ceiling as her body became numb as he picked up a rhythm and his groans became louder with every penetration into her body. After what seemed like hours, he stopped and collapsed onto her body._

_He swiftly pulled out of her and rolled over, before saying, "Thanks for the amazing ride, now leave, I don't want anyone to find you here."_

"He did that quite often after that, until I was finally able to tell my dad when he returned from his work," she finished sobbing into Joe's shirt.

Joe buried his head into her hair and held her tighter as he cried with her.

Jenah pulled back slightly, and looked at him, "Why are you crying?" she asked, extremely curious.

"That sick bastard, how anyone could do that to a person, and actually get away with it, I can't imagine it," he told her in all honesty.

Jenah nodded slightly in response.

"Jenah? Can I ask you something? You don't have to answer it if you don't want to, it's really personal."

Jenah looked at him intensly, knowing what he was going to ask, "Yeah you can."

"Well, um, did he ever get, um, get you, uh um, pregnant?" he asked looking away from her. He heard her sigh, and mentally kicked  
himself for asking such a personal question after all that she had already told him.

Jenah slightly moved away enough to pull her shirt up enough to expose her stomach.

"Yes, he did, and when he found out, he made me abort it. I've never f-f-felt as aw-w-ful in m-m-my life," Jenah told him crying again.

He looked at her stomach, and ran his fingers over the horrible scar just below her belly button.

"Jenah, **you** shouldn't feel so awful, **you** shouldn't be taking the blame. It was all **his** doing," he told her sincerely, pulling back into a tight embrace.

He kissed her softly, and allowed her to continue to cry until she couldn't anymore. He looked at the clock and it was 4:45 A.M..

"Ready to go back to sleep?" he asked her as he pushed her down onto the bed.

She looked up at him questioning herself as the weight of him on top of her felt strangely _good_ compared to the weight of Jason. She merely nodded in response to his question, wanting to be alone to **think** about how close she was allowing Joe to get.

"Okay then, if you're sure, you're going to be okay…"

"I'll be _fine _Joe, honestly."

"Okay, then," he replied as he kissed her softly again. He then leant down and kissed the scar on her stomach before he climbed off her and left the room.

Jenah looked at the door after he left and waited a few minutes before going into the bathroom. She was letting Joe get way _too_ close, and it terrified her.

* * *

Okay, so...what do you guys think?  
I'm truly sorry for how long it took to get this one up.  
And to everyone reading the McFly Joint and the Cinema Bizarre fics, they'll be updated soon.  
I **promise**.  
So....with that....REVIEW!!!!

**xoxo  
McFlyerchk**


	19. Every Night Turns To Day

Ha! I did get it up within the week! YAY!  
And the announcement that I mentioned in the last chapter is: I'm holding open auditions for the girlfriends of Nick and Kevin.  
Just fill this out and email it to me, my email is at the bottom.  
**Name:  
Age (can it be changed?):  
Personality:  
Hair and Eye Colour:  
Favourite Song:**

The one that counts the most is personality. Favourite song is just random. :P  
The song titles from the last three chapters and this one are:

I don't know the title for chapter 15, but it's by _Fightstar.  
_**Sleep Well Tonight** - _Fightstar  
_**Every You Every Me** - _Placebo_  
**On To The Next One** - _Escape the Fate_

Disclaimer: **Nope....still don't own them.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Once Jenah got into the bathroom, she quickly scanned everywhere for what she was looking for. She found it in the cupboard. Glistening, shiny, **perfect**.

She had let Joe get into her heart, and she was terrified. This was the **only** way that she knew how to deal with it. She quickly switched the shower on to prevent any suspicions from Joe. He **couldn't** find her **again**.

She quickly stepped under the freezing water and sat down in the shower. She shakily reached for the razor blade and drew it slowly across her arm. The feeling she felt was like sweet retribution, and she loved it. She knew that it could **kill** her, and someday if she didn't stop, it probably would. She quickly drew the cold blade across her arm several more times, the water in the shower turning red from all the blood running down her arm. She looked at her arm, and then began to run the blade in short vertical lines all along her arm. Blood began to pour from the newer wounds faster than the horizontal ones.

Jenah quickly grabbed a towel from the stand outside the shower, blood flowing all over the bathroom floor and stand. The towel quickly became soaked through under the shower. She went to call for help from Joe, but her voice wouldn't work. She suddenly became extremely tired, and fell to the floor of the shower.

Joe woke up startled by a thud coming from the bathroom. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 6:30 A.M. she had been in the shower for over an hour and a half. She usually didn't take more than a thirty minute shower at the most.

_Jenah please tell me that you didn't…_

He leaped from the bed and threw the bathroom door open. He quickly scanned the bathroom, and he saw the blood all over the floor. He ripped the shower curtain open, and saw Jenah laying motionless in the floor.

"Jenah! Jenah wake up!" he yelled, shaking her.

_I'm tired, leave me alone._

"Jenah come on, you've beaten this before, Jenah please!" he said grabbing towels and pressing them to her arm. He then saw that she had cut vertically. _F__**u**__ck._

_God, leave me alone! Is it that f__**u**__cking hard?!?!_

"Shit. Jenah I'm so sorry, but I've got no other choice."

_What's he going on about?_

"Mom, Dad help!" he yelled out.

_Oh shit._

Kevin came running in at the sound of his brother yelling.

"Joe what's –" he started but then trailed off at the sight of Jenah.

"Oh sh**i**t. Mom, Dad, seriously get up here!" Kevin reinforced Joe's yell.

_F__**u**__ck my life._

"Come on Jenah, please, come on, wake up," Joe said quietly holding Jenah's lifeless body in his arms.

"Joe, Kevin what on earth – PAUL CALL 911!" Denise screamed at her husband when she caught a glimpse of Jenah.

_911? Seriously, I'll be okay, just let me nap for Christ's sake!_

"The paramedics said to bring her in, because by the time they got here there probably wouldn't be anything they could do," Paul told everyone in the room before adding, "Joe, son, come on, we need to get her in the car," he told him putting a hand on Joe's shoulder.

"No! She **hates **the hospital! We just need to get the bleeding to stop and she'll be okay," Joe told more himself than anyone else.

"No, son, she won't she's going to need a blood transfusion by the look of how much blood she's lost," Paul told Joe, trying to get him to let her go or take her downstairs.

"Come on Joe, Nick and I will take her," Kevin said, referring to Nick, who had just joined them in the room.

_No! I __**hate **__hospitals, Joe you know this! Why won't anyone __**listen**__ to me?!?!_

"No, I'll take her," he told everyone picking her up and running down the stairs.

"Joe, you're in no state to be driving," Paul began to warn him before being cut off.

"I'm talking about down to the car and staying with her in the hospital. Do you really think that I could take her in a motorcycle?" Joe asked condescending tone.

Everyone piled in the car, Nick dragging a half asleep Frankie.

"Hold on Jenah, hold on," Joe whispered in her ear as Paul took off down the road.

_What are you all talking about?!?!_

* * *

Okay everyone, so email me the auditions at harlequin . freak hotmail . com  
Just leave all the spaces out and there is an at symbol between freak and hotmail.  
I hope that everyone's liking this, and thank you all for reviews.  
So please review?  
And would Second Daughter Of Eve please PM what you meant, because I'm completely lost.

**xoxo  
McFlyerchk**

* * *


	20. die Sonne ist erfroren

Okay, so I officially **fail** at updating, I know. I also know that this is extremely short, but honestly guys, you'll know why when you read it.  
I really need feedback on this chapter as well. It's twisting and turning fate. I also hope that you guys don't want to kill me for what I've done in this one. *laughs evilly*

This chapter title translates to: **The sun is frozen.**

**Enjoy!!!!**

* * *

**  
Chapter 19**

Bright white lights. No, blinding bright white lights. This was all that came to Jenah's vision as she attempted to open her eyes. She heard calling in the distance, but couldn't respond. Nothing felt right, she felt as if she had just been thrown from a ten-story building, and then run through a meat processor. Her limbs felt as if they weighed forty tons, and her eyes were battling for dominance against the blinding white lights. She was beginning to make out the calling, it was a male voice. He sounded worried and terrified. Jenah kept battling with the throbbing ache that had developed in her skull thanks to the blinding light, and tried to bring something into focus. Still, she got nothing; however, she _did_ recognize the voice. **Joe**. She was done-for, he'd never let her live this down, _if_ she even survived. She was finally able to make out one word that Joe was saying: _help_. Then, everything faded to black once again, and the only noise Jenah could hear was the sound of her own flat line.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dark black room. No, jet-black anything and everything. For as long as Joe could see, everyone was clad in black, mourning, and crying. Well, the one's that had actually come. That would be them, the Jonas family, and their friends. __**She**__ wouldn't have wanted this. __**She **__would have __**hated**__ it. He loved his family, and how all of them, the extended Jonas clan, were there for them, for __**him**__. That was just it though; they were there for __**him**__, not for __**her.**__ He'd never felt his heart break more than when the doctors pulled the white sheet up. He felt as if his world had crashed and burned. Only a mere four hours earlier he had held her in his arms, and tasted her lips on his. It wasn't right, or fair. He was brought back to Earth by his father coughing. He was the minister at her funeral, and he was about to signal the workers to lower her into the ground; right after they sealed her coffin for the last time. It would be the final time her face ever see light, the last time he would ever be able to see her beautiful face. When it was sealed, Joe cried. Then they began to lower her, and he lost it. He heard his mother calling him, but all he wanted was to get out of there. He was almost to the car when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He spun around to see Jenah, clad in a beautiful white dress. She leant in and whispered in his ear: "Don't give up hope yet, don't give up on __**me**__ yet."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Just as he heard that, Joe bolted up from his place next to Jenah in her hospital room, his heart racing. He looked for any sign of movement from Jenah on the bed, and he took her hand.

_Did you just try to tell me something through my dream?_

He felt as if he was going insane, but smiled as he thought about how beautiful she had looked in that white gown. Then it hit him, she had been wearing a white gown, but it wasn't a hospital gown like she was wearing now. It was a wedding dress.

* * *

So....now you know. Also, I really do need feedback on this chapter everyone. You should know why now, like I said, twisting the fates.  
Oh yeah...and please don't kill **me **for making you think that I killed **Jenah.**

**XOXO  
McFlyerchk **


	21. With Me Somewhere

Okay, so this chapter has actually been written since Labor Day, and the next chapter is almost completely done! I really do like writing this, and I've been writing this fic (in form) since 2005. Not kidding. It was originally a Son of Dork fanfic, but I quickly re-vamped it for the Jonas Brothers about a year later. I only had about 5 chapters written at the time when I completely changed it, and literally 9/10ths of the original was thrown out the window. I couldn't stand the original, haha. I do, however, like this one. This is why I ask for feedback at the end of chapters. :)

Anyways: I hope you guys enjoy this, and keep on reading.

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own the Jonas Brothers AT ALL!!!!!! I only own this storyline, Jenah, and the insignificant characters.**

The chapter titles for the past chapter and this one are:

**1000 Meere** - _Tokio Hotel  
_**Human Connect To Human** - _Tokio Hotel_

_**ENJOY!!!!!!!**_

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Joe stepped out of the shower in his and Jenah's connected bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror, wondering what had happened between the time he had spent with her after she told him about Jason, to now, lying in a hospital bed. When she had asked him why he was crying, and he told it was because he couldn't imagine it, it had been so much more. True, he could never imagine it, but also, he had never had sex himself; of course because he'd made the promise to God and his family with the purity ring, and by now, at 20, it meant something to him. He wanted to give it to the girl he would spend the rest of his life with, at first, he didn't think it to be possible, but now, it's what he wished for. He had always remembered what his dad told him the day he gave him the ring.

'_A girl's virginity means so much to them, but unlike our first time, theirs hurts more than anything. For when you do have a girl, on your wedding night, hopefully she'll be a virgin as well. If she is, you have to be extremely gentle; otherwise it might feel as if she's being split in half.'_

'_How do you know this dad?'_

'_Being a priest, I am a counselor for many, and I've had countless girls come to me about rape, or just greedy boyfriends or husbands. It's not something any girl should be put through.'_

This memory made Joe hate Jason even more. The pain he must've made her endure through all the times he did that to her; it made him see red.

"Joe? I'm going to the hospital, come on, we need to talk on the way," Paul said, walking in.

"Dad! Seriously, you need to knock! I'm not exactly dressed!" Joe replied pulling a towel to him quickly, trying to cover his modesty.

"Son, I changed your diapers."

"Yeah, well, some things have changed since then," he replied exasperatedly.

"Just, get dressed, like I said **we need to talk**," Paul told him, putting an emphasis on the last four words.

"Ok, just, can you leave so I can change?" he asked, looking like a five-year-old.

Paul just left with an amused yet serious look adorned on his face.

Joe wondered what his father wanted to talk to him about. He wondered if his dad had figured out that he knew about the cutting, but he seriously thought that Jenah had stopped. That he had convinced her to stop the terrible circle of self destruction she had spiraled into. He then walked into his room, and pulled on some boxers, skinny jeans, and a black v-neck shirt. He then proceeded to tread his way down to the garage.

"Son, how long have you known?"

"Known what, dad?" Joe answered, knowing perfectly well what his father was asking.

"Jenah, and her cutting problem."

"What do you mean? I didn't know about it."

"Joe, don't give me that. We all know you did."

"Where did you get that idea? I didn't know about it!" Joe told him, knowing that he'd already been caught.

"Joe," his father started sternly before adding, "We all know you did, when we were in the bathroom, trying to get you to come on, all you would do was tell her that 'she'd beaten it before and could again.'"

"Oh, well, I – uh – "

"Spit it out, how long have you known?"

"A week," he answered truthfully.

"And you thought you'd hide this from us because?!" Paul asked him, not understanding why Joe would hide something like that from them.

"Because, she **hates** hospitals and I took her stuff from her!"

"What stuff?"

"The things she used to cut when she first got here," Joe answered honestly.

"And you really thought that that would keep her from doing it?" Paul asked him, barely missing the red light.

"Well, yeah, we talked, a ton, and I thought I'd convinced her to stop through all of our talks."

"I know you care about her, but you should've brought this to our sight immediately. She could've died two nights ago, Joe. She could _still_ die," He told his son, as they pulled into the hospital car park, knowing that it would hit a heartstring of his.

"I know this," he answered his father, his voice getting smaller with every word. Not only had his dad figured out that he had known about the cutting the whole time, but he also knew about him and Jenah – to a certain extent at least.

"I'm not going to separate you two, when she comes back home. She needs you, but any suspicion of 'funny business' and a new rooming arrangement will be put into immediate effect. Do you understand?" Paul asked, looking into his son's eyes before opening the car door.

Joe smiled a genuine smile before answering, "Yes, dad, I most certainly do."

"What's the goofy smile for?"

"You said 'bring her home'."

"Well, we're her family now. She has no next of kin, and we're certainly not sending her back to her ex-step-mother."

Joe's smile grew even bigger, for not only was his dad letting them stay with the same room arrangement, but she was also going to be permanently staying at their house. His happy mood however came crashing down as they reached her room, and an alarm was going off as doctors and nurses rushed into her room. He felt tears prick his eyes once more, as more of his heart shattered. His dad embraced him in a hug as one of the doctors yelled out 'code blue', signaling a flat-line.

* * *

So, what did you guys think????  
Comment, bitte?

**XOXO  
McFlyerchk**


	22. Love & Death Don't Mess With My Heart

Hey guys! Okay, so this chapter was supposed to be up some time ago. I lost track of time completely. I FAIL. I really think you're going to like this chapter. :)

Disclaimer: **I own them. Sorry. :D ........ KIDDING. O.O**

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Joe shook his head violently as the doctors came out with solemn looks on their faces. She had told him in his dream yesterday for him to not give up. He **knew** she had. One of the doctors came up to him and his father.

"I'm so, so sorry. We did everything we could, but we just couldn't revive him."

"What happened? She was in recovery last night when we left."

The doctor picking up on the he/she difference asked, "Wait, aren't you Mr. Fredrick's family?"

"No, Jenah Seymour's," Paul spoke up for his son, who was currently not taking any of the new information in.

A look of surprise washed over the young doctor's face before he told them, "Didn't anyone tell you? She's been moved out of the ICU; she's not awake yet, but was no longer in need of critical care."

Joe perked up immediately at this new found news. Jenah was okay, and getting better.

"What room is she in?" he asked eagerly.

"I'm not sure, you're going to have to ask the nurse's station over there," the doctor told him, pointing to the round station in the center of the ICU.

"Thank you so, so much!" Joe told him sincerely as he made his way over to the nurse's station.

"If you don't mind me asking, are – are they together?" the doctor asked.

"I'm starting to believe so," Paul told him, smiling at the doctor.

"That's good," he stated, then, after receiving a confused look from Paul, added, "She's going to need all the support she can get. Family and friend support is amazing, but the support and love from a boyfriend or girlfriend works nothing short of miracles for patient recovery. It does wonders for any type of patient, but for those who are under the suicide attempt category, it definitely works miracles."

"Thank you so much Dr. - ?"

"Dr. Bourne."

"Thanks for everything, Dr. Bourne," Paul told the kind man, before turning to make his way over towards the nurse's station.

Joe was just turning around with a smile on his face when he saw his father and told him, "She's in room E483."

"Let's go then, hopefully she'll wake up today."

"Yeah, hopefully she will," Joe said to more himself than anyone else. He was silently praying that she did.

It was day seventeen, and there was still nothing. The doctors had soon told them that with the amount of blood she lost, and with the amount of time it took to revive her after they got to the hospital, that her brain had gone too long without oxygen. The words echoed in Joe's head, '_We're very sorry son, but she may never wake up, and if she does, memory loss is almost inevitable.'_

He didn't want to believe them. He just wanted her to wake up, and them be able to take her home. He missed her voice, her laugh, her touch and her kiss. He wanted to be able to hold her in his arms again, and to ask her the one question that had been plaguing him since he had found her,

'_Why, Jenah, why'd you do it?'_

Something began to stir, making him jump. He quickly looked around the small hospital room, finding nothing. Then, something began to move again. His gaze rested on the bed, where Jenah lay, and her hand moved again.

Joe then sighed again; it was only her hand moving. He sat back down in the chair that was permanently posted next to her bed. He sat there for a minute, thinking. Then, he jumped up quickly, her hand was **moving**.

"MOM, DAD!!!!" he yelled loudly. The yell was then followed by both Paul and Denise running into the room.

"What is it son?" Denise asked eagerly.

"H – h – her hand, i – it was moving."

"I'll go get the doctor," Paul told them both before heading back out the door.

"Joe? Can I ask you something?"

"What is it mom?" Joe responded, not taking his eyes off of Jenah's sleeping form.

"Were you two, well, together, before all of this happened?"

"Honestly? Barely, mom, we were, but only barely," he responded, and then, received a confused look from his mother, continued, "We were only together for that night when she did this to herself. I had only gotten the courage or the chance to ask her properly when we were at the park that night. We did hug and kiss some before that though."

Denise nodded before saying, "You know that your father and I trust you."

Joe nodded, remembering the time he had put her on the bathroom counter, and the time he had laid and kissed her in a very compromising position on her bed. That was the very same night she had done this to herself. Technically he didn't deserve the trust, but he himself had caught Kevin and his girlfriend, Anna in compromising positions several times. They were engaged now at least though.

Joe's thoughts were interrupted by his mother continuing.

"She's going to need you, Joe, she's going to need all of us, but especially you. The doctors already cleared your dad to be her 'psychiatrist' when she's discharged. He told them he'd dealt with cases like this many times as a preacher, so they're allowing it. She is to be on twenty – four hour suicide watch though."

Joe nodded before catching on, "Wait, twenty – four hour?"

"Yes, Joe twenty – four hour suicide watch, as in the entire day and night."

"So, who's going to be taking the night shift?"

"Like I said earlier, we trust you Joe. You're the closest one to her, so we've elected you."

Joe smiled widely; he now had a legitimate reason to stay the night with her. If only she'd wake up now.

Just then Paul returned with the doctor.

"What's happened?"

"She keeps moving her hand, sir," Joe replied quickly.

"Well, that could be a sign of her attempting to wake up, or it could just be a nerve reflex."

Right as he said that, her hand moved again, but this time followed by her arm.

"Is that just a reflex too?" Joe asked sarcastically.

"No, sir it would take more than just a reflex to cause that. She's actually trying to wake up. I'll call the nurses in here" he motioned for nurses to file in from the hallway before continuing, "Sir, I will warn you though, this is definitely a breakthrough, but it could still take up to five days for her to fully wake up out of her coma."

Joe sighed, he'd been here for three weeks already. He was ready to go home. **He was ready to take Jenah **_**home.**_

* * *

So, congratulations to** Second Daughter of Eve **for getting the part of Kevin's girlfriend. :)

You know guys, it's only polite to review if you read, especially this late in the story.

REVIEW, PLEASE?!?!

**XOXO  
McFlyerchk**


	23. What Was I Just About To Discover?

**Well, I'm back!!!!!! So sorry that it's taken this long to post. I was trying to get the story up - to - date on Mibba.  
I hope you guys like this chapter. (:**

**I don't own the Jonas Brothers or their family. If you don't know that by now...get some help.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Joe woke up to the sound of an alarm going off in Jenah's room. A nurse came rushing in to check what the noise was about.

"What is it?!?!" he asked exasperatedly. It'd been two death scares already, two. He was ready to just be able to take her home.

"It's only her breathing."

"ONLY her breathing, how is that an only?"

"It's only going off because she's breathing on her own; it's a good alarm sir."

Joe sighed. He'd never heard of a good alarm before. He took a seat next to Jenah's bed again. It'd been two days since she had started moving her left hand and arm. She'd begun move her other hand and arm now as well. He'd seen her move her legs once. The doctors said that it shouldn't be too much longer; that she was making amazing progress for the severity of her coma. It wasn't good enough for him. He wanted to see her beautiful eyes again, to be able to feel her touch against his skin, and her kiss against his lips. Joe looked at her in the bed. She'd gotten thin because of the IV. Her cheekbones stuck out further, and the area around her eyes had grown dark. She looked awful, but he seriously didn't care.

Joe moved his hand into hers and she gripped it. He'd been so excited the first time she'd done this yesterday; only to have the doctors tell him that it was reflex much like a newborn baby's. He still liked to think that she knew it was him, and that's why she gripped his hand.

"Jenah? It's Joe, again. The doctors said that you might be able to hear me, so I keep talking. Sorry if it's annoying, I just miss you. Frankie's doing great, he keeps asking about when you're coming home. Kevin's getting nervous, as his wedding is coming up. Nick and his girlfriend are doing really well. She really wants to meet you, Jenah. We all miss you, so much. Especially me, you make my life brighter. I – I really wish that you'd just wake up. You've put us through the ringer, twice! Please, Jenah, wake up. Not just for me, but for everyone."

She shifted her head slightly, make Joe jump.

_Did she actually hear me?_

He waited in anticipation for something else to happen. She shifted her leg, pulling it closer to her body.

Joe held his breath, but nothing else happened.

"Joe? It is ten o'clock, and time to go. Visiting hours are long over, you're lucky they've let you stay in here."

"Yes, mom, I'm coming," Joe responded. He gripped Jenah's hand tightly before he kissed her gently on the forehead then the lips. He longingly looked back at her as he followed his mother out of the room.

Joe groaned as the hot water hit his body. Only one more hour and he'd be back by her side. His parents demanded that he come home for at least one night, and he did. Now, he was going back to her, to be there for her. However, this time he was taking her a surprise. Nick and Kevin were going to come later as well, to see how she was doing.

Joe pulled up quickly into the car park of the hospital, praying that no one was around to take pictures again. He'd forgotten about the tabloids and fame whilst all of this had happened; at least he had until yesterday night when his parents had made him go home.

* * *

"_Joe, you might want to brace yourself for what's out here," his mother warned lightly._

"_What's going on?"_

"_Well, the paparazzi have found out about Jenah, and they're having a field day."_

"_Great, this is just what we need!" Joe exclaimed exasperatedly._

"_We know, son. We've already got people working on clearing it up and getting them away from here."_

_They walked out the back entrance, which lead to the car park, Joe gasped when he saw what was waiting for them on the other side of the glass._

"_Joe! What's going on with Jenah?"_

"_Joe, is she your new girlfriend?"_

"_Joe, what kind of condition is she in?"_

"_Have you two gotten married?"_

"_Joe, will you tell us what's happening to her?"_

"_Joe, are you going to admit her to a mental institution?"_

_"Joe! Is she on drugs?"_

"_Joe, is she going to die?"_

_"Joe! Did she get pregnant?"_

_Joe growled at every question they hounded him with on the way to their car. He couldn't believe the rumors that were going on about her and him. For Christ's sake how did they even find out?!?!_

* * *

Joe breathed a sigh of relief as he noticed that everyone was indeed gone. He quickly made his way inside the hospital, and up to Jenah's room.

A smile appeared on his face as he entered. The ventilator was gone, and they had taken her off of the shock pads to keep her heart at a steady rhythm. She was indeed getting better.

"Hello Jenah, it's Joe, and I'm back, again. I really do hope you can hear me. I brought a surprise for you," he told her as he sat down and pulled the guitar case off his back.

He slowly pulled the instrument out, tuning it quickly.

"If you can hear me, baby, this is for you."

"_**Some people laugh,  
And some people cry,  
Some people live,  
And some people die,  
And some people run,  
Right into the fire,  
And some people hide,  
Their every desire**_

_**But we are the lovers,  
If you don't believe me,  
Then just look into my eyes,  
Because the heart never lies.**_

_**And some people fight,  
And some people fall,  
Others pretend,  
They don't care at all,  
If you wanna fight,  
I'll stand right beside you,  
The day that you fall,  
I'll be right behind you,  
To pick up the pieces,  
If you don't believe me,  
Then just look into my eyes,  
Because the heart never lies.**_

_**Another year over,  
And we're still together,  
It's not always easy,  
But I'm here forever,  
Yeah we are the lovers,  
I know you believe me,  
When you look into my eyes,  
Because the heart never lies."**_

Joe breathed out, hoping that singing to her would be a big of enough cliché to bring her back to him. His head fell, realizing that it wasn't going to happen.

"Ah, Jenah, I miss you so much. Please, please if you can hear me; work your hardest to come back."

Joe's head shot up immediately as she began to move around in the bed slightly.

"Jenah?"

* * *

Well, I really hope that you guys liked it. Review please!

The song is **The Heart Never Lies **- _McFly_. Here's the address to the song, just take the spaces out. www. youtube .com/watch?v=Ut38Ah3iA6k

**XOXO McFlyerchk**


End file.
